ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW Insanity
LPW Insanity Statistics Federation Lords of Pain Wrestling Starring [http://www.lopforums.com/showthread.php?t=30515 Insanity Brand] Slogan "The Flagship of LPW" Theme music "Brutal Planet" by Alice Cooper Booker The Rabbi Operated by LPW Management Address LPW Insanity LPW Insanity is a professional e-wrestling brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) that is broadcasted from the Lords of Pain website. Insanity is generally seen as LPW's "flagship brand" due to its more-established history. It is currently one of LPW's two brands, the other being Inferno. Insanity was previously named PWA Schizophrenia from early-2003 to April of 2007 when LPW was first associated with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). History PWA Schizophrenia The Flagship Brand The Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) was founded by Villiano 187 during the spring of 2003, where Schizophrenia became the PWA's original weekly television show. The focus point of Schizophrenia has been the World Heavyweight Championship. The first World champion was Marty, who defeated Phantom Lord in a tournament final at the promotion's first pay-per-view, Annihilation. Schizophrenia would also introduce several midcard titles, which included the Western States Heritage Championship, World Tag Team Championship, and Hardcore Championship. In 2004, the success and roster of the PWA had grown so large that a second show was needed and the decision was made to do a brand split. Schizophrenia remained as the promotion's "flagship show" under it's own brand while the newly created Pyromania (now known as Inferno) became the second brand. The World Heavyweight Championship would remain on Schizophrenia, but Pyromania drafted the title holders of the Western States Heritage, World Tag Team, and Hardcore Championships, transferring those titles to the brand. As a result, Schizophrenia would commission the United States Championship, U.S. Tag Team Championship, and Television Championship shortly thereafter. In the first year of the brand split, Schizophrenia was dominated by SoL, the promotion's longest reigning World Heavyweight Champion. During this time, the production and direction of Schizophrenia was vastly improved with competitors' participation, match writing, and overall e-wrestling experience. In the summer of 2005 after both brands had been firmly established, the PWA presented the co-brand Altered Reality II pay-per-view, which saw Schizophrenia and Pyromania battle against each other in a series of matches to determine who was the superior brand. Ultimate bragging rights were showcased in the main event, when SoL (who was leader of The Illumaniti faction) faced off against his former Westside Connection tag team partner, Stone, who reigned as Pyromania's International Heavyweight Champion. The two would battle for the inaugural Martinez Cup, the highest accolade to achieve in the promotion. SoL defeated Stone in the "champion of champions" match, leading Schizophrenia to just one match shy of sweeping Pyromania at the event. The Illuminati Immediately after SoL's Martinez Cup victory at Altered Reality II, both the Schizophrenia and Pyromania locker rooms emptied to toast their champions. After the ring cleared, PWA owner Villiano 187 presented SoL with the Martinez Cup. Shockingly, the Illuminati used this opportunity to blackmail Villiano. Phantom Lord gained control of the production truck and lowered a steel cage over the ring to halt interference from the other wrestlers, while D. Hammond Samuels applied a torturing armbar on Villiano 187 in the ring. The PWA wrestlers tried to foil the Illuminati's masterplan by climbing over the cage, but the Illuminati's newest Pyromania recruits Jaro and Takeover fended off the superstars. SoL forced the owner to sign over the company to the Illuminati or have Samuels break his arm. Villiano submitted to the request and signed Schizophrenia to the Illuminati, only to have Samuels break his arm anyway. With full booking power, the Illuminati dominated the brand. The stable's reach to Pyromania with Jaro and Takeover only helped the faction's mission (although later, Jaro would disband from the group and form his own version of the stable, calling it The Paragon). The Illuminati targetted several titles in the promotion, with Phantom Lord holding onto the United States Championship while SoL and Samuels would hold onto the U.S. Tag Team Championship, in addition to SoL's control of the World title. Despite a brief World title reign by fan favorite 2TX, SoL would regain the title. Eventually, the power of the Illuminati disintegrated from within when SoL and D. Hammond Samuels feuded over the World Heavyweight Championship. The feud culminated at Revelations, where Samuels defeated SoL in a Tijuana Cage Fight to become the new World Champion. The Revolution After years of toiling in midcard obscurity due to the influence of PWA management, the "French Canadian Sensation" Pen decided that he had enough of the PWA's current state and rebelled against the system. Pen formed a movement called The Revolution, which consisted of Schizo's most-popular and rising stars such as Al, The Witnesses, and The Misfits. Already, The Revolution had gained momentum. Al had recently won the Television Championship, The Witnesses were embarking on an impressive U.S. Tag Team Championship reign, and the Misfits' resident leader Headbanger was poised to win the United States Championship. With Altered Reality III right around the corner, all that was left was for Pen to journey into the main event scene and win the World Heavyweight Championship to realize his dream. Despite Samuels' disdain for Pen's method of gaining the title shot, the match was signed and was contested at Schizos Wild, where Pyromania's International Heavyweight Champion Jaro was named as the guest referee. Despite Jaro's antics, Pen hit Samuels with the Point Blank Drop and pinned Samuels to become the new World Champion. With the win, Pen would face Jaro for the second Martinez Cup at Altered Reality III. Days after winning the title however, the Pyrogate scandal rocked the landscape of the PWA when Jaro and two other Pyromania wrestlers were fired. With the Martinez Cup main event in jeopardy, management moved Samuels to Pyromania and appointed him as the new International Heavyweight Champion. To further add to the pre-match drama, Pen announced he would retire after Altered Reality III and would vacate the World title. In the Altered Reality III main event, Pen was able to hit the Point Blank Drop and pinned Samuels for a second straight time to win the second-ever Martinez Cup. Holding the World Championship and Martinez Cup, Pen would go into retirement. Rebirth After the events surrounding Altered Reality III, the rosters were re-drafted at Homecoming. With the first overall pick, Schizophrenia drafted fan favorite Al, much to the delight of his "Al-Coholics". With the second overall pick, Pyromania was thought to have selected cYnical, who was Pyromania's most recognized superstar and reigning Cleansed Champion. But instead, cYnical was traded to Schizophrenia for additional draft picks. Already upset over Jaro's firing, this newest move by management infuriated cYnical to no end, forcing him to boil over and create The Uprising, a faction bent on overthrowing PWA management. Before the night was done, Schizophrenia retained the U.S. Tag Team Championship after drafting The Witnesses. In addition to bringing over the Cleansed Championship, Schizo brought over the Hardcore Championship for the first time since the original brand split, when Retribution was drafted away from Pyromania (Schizo would lose the United States and Television Championships to Schizo). Much like how it handled the first draft, Schizophrenia drafted many established veterans such as SoL, Bloodrose, The Rabbi, and White Falcon. This time however, a rookie monster would alter the landscape of the brand. LPW Insanity Brutal Planet In April of 2007, due to creative differences on how the promotion should be operated, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance came under new management and was immediately renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling to coincide with the website's name. As a result, Schizophrenia was renamed to Insanity. After Pen's retirement, the World Heavyweight Championship was declared vacant. Insanity's new general manager Stanman declared that a 12-man tournament would be held to crown the new champion. The semi-finals of the tournament were contested at At All Costs 2007, where top draft pick Al and the fairytale rookie monster Krimson Mask advanced to the final. On the first renamed Insanity LIVE broadcast from Los Angeles, Krimson Mask reached the top of the LPW beanstalk when he defeated Al to win the vacant LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Possessing the richest prize on Insanity, Krimson Mask and Little Red Riding Hood vowed to use the title as a piece of bait to lure then kill the mysterious man who vandalized their fairytale past. The two learned that their unwanted arrival into the world was due to a vampire wizard named Giancarlo Giovanni, who had combined the Sword of Damocles (a magical sword that the vampire Bloodrose owned) and The Flame (a power that the wizard cYnical possessed). Together, Giancarlo used the combination of the Sword and Flame to cut into a different dimension to dump Krimson Mask and Little Red to Earth while he resumed his plans of realm domination. But before he could, Krimson Mask, Bloodrose, and cYnical foiled Giancarlo's plans, only to see the vampire wizard escape to Morpheus' Dream Realm. Afterwards, the three LPW supernatural superstars competed in a Gauntlet Match at Annihilation 2007, where Krimson Mask successfully retained the title. While Krimson Mask continued his win-streak and search for Giancarlo, Krimson Mask faced five other Insanity superstars in the first-ever Death Cube Match at EndGame. Despite having cYnical steal his mask to absorb his power, Krimson Mask was able to defeat cYnical, Eric Scorpio, N'itomniskittel, Bloodrose, and Stone to successfully retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Chronology Because of LPW's unique e-fed style, Insanity chronicles its live shows by listing its host city (unlike Inferno, which chronicles its shows by numbered denominations). Insanity has been doing this type of chronology since its inception. For example, the last Insanity LIVE broadcast before EndGame was broadcasted from Tampa Bay, Florida. The show was therefore named "LPW Insanity LIVE from Tampa Bay, Florida". Events Pay-per-views '' pay-per-view]] Insanity presents four brand-exclusive pay-per-views every year. Unlike Inferno, Insanity have maintained several of its original pay-per-view names (such as At All Costs, Annihilation, and Revelations). After the fourth and final Insanity pay-per-view of the year, Insanity and Inferno co-promote the joint Altered Reality pay-per-view, which is the biggest LPW show of the year. For more details on previous and upcoming cards, click on the appropriate link. :*'Altered Reality 4: Champion vs. Champion' - July 2008 :*Dead Man's Hand - June 2008 :*EndGame - February 10, 2008 :*Annihilation - September 14, 2007 :*At All Costs - April 4, 2007 :*'Altered Reality III' - November 1, 2006 :*Schizos Wild - September 19, 2006 Supershows Recently, Insanity has experimented using supershows to hype upcoming pay-per-views. So far, there has been one supershow with more to be announced. :*LPW Insanity LIVE: Revelations from Dallas, Texas - December, 2007 Champions Roster General Manager :*Stanman Wrestlers :*Al :*Andy Savana :*Big B. Brown :*Blackwell :*Bloodrose :*Bobino :*Corbin Harms :*Crazy Ash Killa :*cYnical :*Dormy :*Eric Scorpio :*Hatchet Ryda :*Jeff Watson :*Joe Brocolli :*Krimson Mask :*Magic :*Pope Fred :*The Rabbi :*Savage :*Showstoppa :*Skull :*SoL :*S.O.R. :*Stone :*The Blade :*T.J. Rage :*Vendetta :*White Falcon :*Zuma Managers :*Little Red Riding Hood (Manager of Krimson Mask) :*Maria (Manager/Wife of Jeff Watson) :*Roseanne (Manager of Pope Fred) :*Scarlet (Manager of Bloodrose) :*Snookie (Bodyguard of SoL) Tag Teams :*Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio & Crazy Ash Killa) :*Dogma (Big B. Brown & Joe Brocolli) :*Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda & Magic) Audio Team :*Blazing Phoenix (Play-by-Play Announcer) :*The D (Color Commentator) :*Jonathan Crotchman (Backstage Interviewer) :*Mr. Willie (Backstage Interviewer) Category:Brands